Break a leg
by faceless eater aka slendergirl
Summary: what happens when a small actress filly wants the power that she gets in shows to be real. rated T but could change.
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary

Today I was sitting on the edge of Ponyville thinking about the recent murder here of princess twilight of all pony's. It's hard to believe what people can get away with but that's good for the murderer I guess. She was found by her friend Rainbow dash today. She was covered in bruises and her horn was broken off and was used to slit her throat and impale her pet and her dragon slave. My father the police chief told me to stay away from the Everfree because the murder. What do I have to fear when I'm the murderer.

I finished writing in my diary and locked it with a charm that no one but I could undo. I still haven't got wings and its been nearly twenty-four hours. What could I do to become an alicorn. There must be someway to make this move faster than just waiting. Its not like I could murder another alicorn. What do I need to do. Well its sunset so I need to go home maybe I can think of something there. I see Silver spoon she looks at me with fear as does everyone else. "What do you want Silver Spoon?" I say looking at her eyes narrow.

"Thespis mom told me to come get you its sunset and mom doesnt want you out after dark because of the murders." She said sighing "Dads not going to get off work till at lest three in the morring so come on." Silver spoon said draging me home.

"I don't want dinner!" I yell running up stairs to my room to plan what to do next. Then I get an idea maybe I need to murder all the elements of harmony to get power perfect.


	2. laughing to my death

**Two days later**

Dear diary,

They still haven't found the murderer isn't that great. I mean horrible. No I mean great. Being the police chiefs child helps keep suspicion away. Ponyville is crazy though and its annoying there all worried there next but I already have my next target Pinkie Pie the annoying spirit of laughter. Tomorrow night I'm sneaking laughing gas though her window due that my mom is dentist I know where to get laughing gas.

Love Thespis

I use the sealing charm to make sure my parents or Sliver Spoon don't read it. After that a yawn I run down to stairs screaming "Mommy mommy my tooth hurts!" I cry loudly until she comes to my aid. She checks my tooth. I use a spell to make it look rotten when it's not. Good thing I've been learning illusion magic you kind of have to if your a show pony.

"That looks pretty bad. I'll take you to my office tomorrow." She says rubbing my brown cote with her hoof gently. "Come on lets go to sleep" She says softy walking me up stairs.

"Thank you mommy." I say crying softly my wide brown eyes looking at hers.

She tucks me in and gives me a kiss on the forehead "I'll wake you up when its time to go."

I nod and drift to sleep. When I Wake mom hands me peach. right I can only eat soft food. After we are done with breakfast we hed to the dentist office when we get there she looks at my tooth

"Thespis What have you been eating silly!" Mom says shaking her head. "I don't want to have to ground you."

I use a beam from my horn to knock her out I won get in trouble I have to a block charm to get from anyone seeing that it was my magic. I find the laughing gas without much difficulty I also find out that pinkie has an appointment with my mom today. That just makes they thing more fun. It takes two hours to set up and I still have an hour so I go to get a treat from the fruit stalls. I eat an apple and head back just five minutes before Pinkie gets I tell her that my mom told me to lead her to the room. Once shes in there I lock the door and turn on the gas.

At first she starts giggling her eyes widen she knows whats going to happen "Let me out!" she shricks.

"How about NO!" I scream as I watch her suffer She cries I don't feel bad at all. After thirty minutes she collapse I just laugh before running out "Help Help someone killed my mom and pinkie pie!" I sob.

I see people come around me including Sliver Spoon and Dad he looks horrified and runs in. "Tooth Shine Tooth Shine!" He yells running in he sees the gas turned on. he turns off before running in at top speed. He comes out holding two pony's on his back Pinkie and mom Sliver Spoon looks shocked. Everyone does. I start crying again. Even though all I can think is two down four to go.


End file.
